


Begin

by potentiality_26



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Robin had pulled up a profile on the last man they spotted, and beckoned Strike over to see who they were dealing with.  Strike had examined the screen from over her shoulder without really seeing anything.  The scent of Robin so close was... distracting, to say the least, and the way the afternoon sun caught in her hair was even more so.Strike and Robin, on the cusp of something.





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> A little something because I was missing these two <3 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“What do you think?” Robin asked.  “Does he look like a corporate backstabber to you?"

"Mmm," Strike said, trying to fill the silence long enough to clear his head and answer her question as it deserved. 

They had been hired by a man who wanted his business partner investigated.  The work had been easy enough thus far- just following their target through a series of cafés and lunch meetings, and making note of who he spoke to.  Later they would always return to their offices and spend a little time checking those people out, determining if any of them were suspicious. 

Robin had pulled up a profile on the last man they spotted, and beckoned Strike over to see who they were dealing with.  Strike had examined the screen from over her shoulder without really seeing anything.  The scent of Robin so close was... distracting, to say the least, and the way the afternoon sun caught in her hair was even more so.  Eventually he gave up on answering and shrugged.

"So we keep looking?" she said. 

“I suppose so,” he finally managed. 

“Right.”

Robin appeared to have been finding their work so far as soothing as he had, which was good- it was better for them not to always get caught in the middle of some murder plot, for one thing.  For another, she had only recently ended a serious relationship.  He knew it was good for her to have the job to fall back on- that had been invaluable for him, after all- but he also didn’t want her overwhelmed.  He wanted her happy, which she seemed to be.  Which she obviously hadn’t been for a long while, with Matthew.

The only problem, now, was a problem that existed mainly in his own head.  It had always been difficult to convince himself that partnership was all he wanted from Robin, and lately it was impossible- but it was too soon to say anything, too soon to make a move, if indeed the right time to make a move was likely to ever arrive.  So instead he kept his thoughts to himself, and got distracted by the smell of the shampoo she favored and the way the light shone on her hair. 

Robin shot him a sidelong look, as if she knew what he was thinking.  And she said, “Maybe we'd better give this guy a second look, just to be sure.”  And she wore such a sweetly teasing smile as she said it, too. 

“Maybe,” he agreed, and leaned toward the screen again.  Robin was still smiling.  Maybe the time would come sooner than he had thought.

Maybe it would come very soon indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
